Make a Wish
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Dejected Sakura. Dutiful Sasuke. Cute drabble. Sasuke's POV Hints of other pairings. AU


A/N: To be honest, never thought I'd really want to sit down and type another story up. I'm not good with deadlines and with my ADD this becomes very taxing. Yet here I am. In honor of being canon here's an AU story haha!

* * *

Sasuke huffed as he watched the huge group wander around the store. He leaned on a column that advertised sunglasses on 3 sides except his side – there it housed a mirror. With no need for more clothing, he kept an eye on his watch to make sure he rounded up the children he swore he was with rather than teenagers before the movie previews started. Unfortunately, they still had 37 minutes until it was time to make them all sit and be still.

Ino was currently dragging Sai by a sleeve to insist he tried some color on. The poor guy just awkwardly stumbled behind the energetic blond. Speaking of that, his eye drifted to the _other_ energetic blond Naruto who was complimenting Hinata on a peach dress she was holding up. At least it wasn't the normal neon orange he insisted upon... He chuckled as TenTen quickly swooped in and switched the peach dress with a white one. With a fluid movement, she discarded the unwanted peach to Neji who was ready to walk it back to its home spot with disgust on his face. How dare Naruto try to dress a prestigious Hyuuga with orange? Shikamaru and Kiba snuck outside to probably escape the blaring pop music the store poorly chose to play. Sasuke considered joining them if it wasn't for his eyes drifted to one other loner of the group.

The resident annoying rosette was holding a long – maxi he thought it was once mentioned as– dress in an ombre of white to red. Her sounders sank as she placed it up to her body and the hem of the dress easily went 4 inches too far, spilling onto the floor. She put it back on the display, continuing to look around. She lightened up to spot another dress – sundress he was pleased to remember the name of – with the same pattern except red to black. She held it back up to her body with a smile. She looked up and around looking until her eyes locked with his. He was amused as always to see her face slowly seep pink. She started walking in his direction, so Sasuke straightened his posture. Sakura stopped a few feet away and a beat of awkward silence was held. Coughing, Sakura pointed at him, "Sasuke, can I use the mirror?" He mentally rolled his eyes, completely forgetting where he had been perched this whole time. He smirked though, moving to the side to see her profile looking into the mirror. Holding the dress, she twirled. His insides clenched at… well he wasn't sure. A sudden voice shook him loose though.

"Sakura, how coincidental, I found that dress in blue and white!" Turning around he noticed that in fact, Ino had found it and it was a complimentary shade with her sparkling aquamarine eyes. Sai stood behind her beaming, not that it meant anything. The freak was always smiling. It troubled Sasuke more than it probably should have; reminding himself how often he made no facial expressions. Sakura sighed quietly. He turned to see what the matter was but oddly enough a smile was on her face.

"Why Ino, you did! I bet it looks gorgeous on you! Go try it on, I can't wait to see!" The blond grinned even wider, starting to walk until she stopped abruptly. Sasuke found all too comical when Sai almost walked into a display that wobbled. Sakura shook her head as Ino suggested Sakura of course come try the red one on with her. He frowned. Had she not just cheerfully smile looking at it? It deepened when she walked around to place the dress back in its spot. She stood there, acting like it was a moment you say goodbye to a dearly departed. Women, how terribly troublesome. Wait, isn't that Shikamaru's line?

As if glued, he watched her walk across the store and clap her hands when Ino came out wearing the stupid dress. Sure it looked great and matched her, but he himself preferred the oxblood red dress. Sakura's hair would have looked just fine with the color palet- wait what on Earth was he saying?! Who cared?! Sakura's expression deepened in sorrow as Ino walked away blissfully unaware of her best friend's state. He puffed, blowing his irregular bangs away from his face as he couldn't believe it. She was her best friend, how could she not see how dejected Sakura looked; over a stupid dress much less?

Sakura walked towards proud Naruto and blushing Hinata who sported a peach dress over her other arm that wasn't being held. She acclaimed loudly it was time to make purchases so they could head to the movies across the shopping district. Sasuke looked at his watch and sure enough, 20 minutes had already gone by. He walked up to join a crestfallen TenTen and Neji near the registers and shoved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't stop glancing up at Sakura, seeing her seem to forget all about the red dress. He knew better though, that all she could think about was her dress compared to Ino's, probably thinking she couldn't pull it off. If she couldn't, why did he want to see her in it so bad huh? Wait, scratch that he decided. He didn't think such a thing. No way.

After the purchases were made and they picked up Shikamaru and Kiba from their bench outside, they all walked to the theatre that Sasuke decided was too far away. Different requests arose; to stop by and inspect the candy vendor, to dip into the electronics store, maybe even try out the custom graphic tee inventory. Sakura suggested the Build a Bear store. TenTen giggled, mentioning how childish it was. Not being taken seriously and noticing how her suggestion was received as a joke, she smiled. Had Sasuke never noticed how passive Sakura could get in a group setting? Was it just she was still upset? The woman could yell and be serious – he has witnessed so many times before. Why she couldn't act more confident, he was lost at.

After 5 large popcorns, 7 large sodas, 2 slushies, and assorted candy boxes had been ordered; Sasuke was smushed between Naruto and Sakura. He rather would sit next to a quiet Neji than the notorious loud mouth Naruto that was on his right. At least Sakura was mindful of being quiet during a movie he concluded. He stole a handful of her popcorn, smirking at her shocked expression to his left.

"Hope you like root beer too then! Gosh Sasuke" She rolled her eyes as he shrugged and to test her, took a sip of the said soda. It was actually his favorite, based on the fact on how when it went flat it still had flavor. Sakura scoffed, acting like she minded. He knew she didn't. The lights lowered and he could still be affected by the pink in her hair. He didn't even factor in how it would light up when the screen would change colors and brightness levels. Her large emerald eyes too he noticed. Caught staring, he shifted his attention to the screen and away from her now curious eyes. What movie were they all even seeing again? Oh yeah, a super hero movie. Only thing they could all agree on. When he noticed this a few years ago, it was perfect he had decided. Then more movies came out in the series and he noticed with horror that as long as they came out the whole group would insist to all watch them together. He was doomed. At least they weren't that bad, hitting almost every genre to make sure everybody could enjoy it.

He spent the rest of the movie watching it (honestly he was) but mostly toying with Sakura. He ate her popcorn and almost felt bad since he hadn't paid for it, deciding he wasn't going to want any. Oops, so much for that idea. When a character suddenly died, he gaged how Sakura dropped the popcorn she was moving towards her mouth back into the bucket and left her mouth gaping wide open. Sure enough, he rolled his eyes on her eyes started to well up with tears. He took the bucket of popcorn away and handed her some napkins Hinata had uselessly handed Naruto at the start of the movie. Naruto had only promptly put them in the drink holder between himself and Sasuke and ignored them, rubbing his gross fingers onto his jeans. Really Hinata, Sasuke knew Naruto was his best friend, but couldn't the girl do _any_ better?

Sakura accepted them and leaned towards him even over the seat's arm that separated them. He picked up the drink, stealing another sip, and put them in the now empty right drink holder. Sasuke pushed the arm up, letting Sakura scooch closer. Seizing the opportunity he put his arm over her shoulders and brought the bucket back up from its temporary place on the floor. Starting to munch away, he looked at the screen and ignored Sakura's dazzled expression.

As the lights came on after the credits he put the popcorn bucket back in Sakura's hands and quickly stood up, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice his previous position with the girl and start to squawk all about it. He grabbed the drink from its holder and started to walk away, following Naruto out of the aisle. The group stood out in the evening air, turning cellphones back on. A rare span of time went by as the whole group was quiet, seeing how the social media world updated and turned them in on what they had missed for two hours. Hinata surprisingly was the first to break the silence, mumbling how her father had called and that Neji and she should be returning home. With whining from Naruto and farewells from the rest of them, they walked away with TenTen. Ino and Sai gracelessly mentioned alone time and stumbled to his car. Sasuke wrinkled his nose. Sai may seem emotionless yet Ino seemed to find him useful in other ways at least. The rest of the guys banded together wanting to play some Xbox at Kiba's house, inviting Sasuke over. He weighed his options of wasting the rest of the evening alone reading or being social. He then noticed a quiet Sakura, looking around as she noticed she was the one left out again. Wasn't Ino her ride? He declined and walked to Sakura, handing her the leftover soda and walking toward his own car. She stayed in her place, completely baffled. He turned around raising a questioning eyebrow. Wasn't she going to follow? She seemed to realize the situation and skipped over to him trying not to trip and keep up and he turned forwards again towards the parking lot.

She began to quiz him on his day. Did he have fun? Sure. Had he bought anything? No, just the movie ticket. What was his favorite part of the movie? Giving simple answers, she started to supply her own answers without his asking. He listened as she seemed that she was going to start to tell him about the dress before she stopped herself, and biting her lip. Oh no, not this again. Sasuke thought it was all over with, having the situation happening hours ago. He stopped walking and she mirrored him, with those stupid sad eyes but smiling lips. He reached forward, grabbing her arm and walking across the start of the parking lot and back into the shopping commons. She questioned him, wondering what was going on and why he wouldn't let go.

"You're annoying, that's what and why."

As they grew closer, he checked the time, 7:49 and the store closed at 9 p.m. He was just fine on time. He saw where she had pushed back the other dresses earlier, the exact dress she had been spinning with left untouched. He yanked it off the racks, and handed it to her. Her eyes widened and looked back and forth between the boy and the material. He pointed towards the changing rooms. Did he seriously have to piece it all together for her? Did he have to have to help her undress? Help her breathe? She realized his intentions and all but ran to the fitting rooms. Out of fear of him or excitement he wasn't sure. A short span later she poked her head out of the stall, as if she had expected him to walk out without her knowing. Seeing the male standing right there with his arms crossed, she brightened up and came out.

The simple sundress was hanging off her petite frame easily. She didn't fill it out like Ino did with her curves, but the innocence of the dress was gone with how the dark red to black ombre made it almost sensual. Sasuke reeled at how he could even think of that word with Sakura. No, she was just… He looked back at her face. Okay, maybe with her hair messy from him dragging her to the store and her blushing face maybe just maybe she could count. He grunted acceptance she twirled once more, this time with the skirt being able to fully rotate with her. She giggled as she slipped back into the changing room to put back on her simple mint V-neck and dark blue shorts back on.

When she exited, he snatched the dress and walked towards the checkout. She tried to protest but he only let out a grumble of 'popcorn' and 'soda' as the cashier scanned the article. Accepting the bag with one hand and the other hand placed the receipt in his back pocket, he faced her. She was back to her smiling self. Finally, he fixed it. They moseyed back out, Sakura grabbing his arm, going on and on how thankful she was and how Ino looked better in the blue, but maybe she too could wear the red dress with pleasure as Ino would. Sasuke mentioned how she was fine the way she was without having to compare to the blonde. Sakura nodded, saying how she just wished she could have as much confidence as Ino. Sasuke wondered if he could ever help her win this seemingly endless roundabout of a battle.

With a pang still in his hear- no his conscience about how much popcorn he ate. Yeah, the popcorn. He deflected and walked towards the bright yellow store front. He glanced at the ever glassy and wide emerald eyes as they reflected the Build a Bear sign. He then realized he had never been to the store, much less knew how it was set up to work. A way too ecstatic employee welcomed them and pointed to the deflated bodies to choose from and 'fill with stuffing and love'. He winced as he noticed that everything was so… bright. Sakura was bright too though, and danced around the table full of selections, deciding on a purple bear with white polka dots. Why, she could have gotten a plain black bear. Black was a great color he concluded. Noticing how she exclaimed how cute it was, he gave up. They wandered to the selections of prerecorded voice boxes and went without one and Sakura delightfully picked up a tiny red satin heart, making a silent wish with her eyes closed. Her nose wiggled as she wished. Pushing it into a now stuffed bear, the employee started to close it as she halted them.

"Sasuke, want to make a wish too? This can be a special bear – no voice but full of our wishes!"

The employee smiled and handed out a second heart. Sakura squealed as she placed it into Sasuke's palm, the other hand still carrying her bag with the dress. He looked down clueless. What would he wish for? Looking up at an overjoyed Sakura, he wondered if she would combust soon. She seemed _too_ happy. Had this been a bad idea? He then remembered her fallen face earlier in the day, how it even hurt him to see her so heartbroken, even over simple things. Had they been so simple though? They were challenges to her confidence, and insecurities. He then decided to go along, and close his eyes to wish about Sakura always being happy. Maybe it was selfish since her sadness didn't sit well with him and life seemed to only function right if the girl was content.

Having placed the second heart on top of the first one, the bear was stitched closed and handed back to Sakura as she was informed now she must wash and 'fluff' it to life. She stood not too much taller, but definitely older, than the children at the washing station. Another staff member gestured towards to many clothes. Why would you buy clothes? This was a simple teddy bear for crying out loud! Sakura walked around, jokingly mentioned maybe her bear should be a firefighter, or a sailor. Guessing that the gender was a male, Sasuke joked about a black ninja outfit. Sakura giggled.

"Ninjas aren't real silly."

"They once were, and they were probably better than any stupid sailor."

"Now Sasuke, that's not nice."

"Hn."

Sakura settled on a simple white tie that had a Velcro fastener and sat at the computer that made a fake birth certificate. She giggled as she chose the name Kyoho. He rolled his eye at the name since the bear was the same color as the large grapes. When he looked back at the screen, he noticed that Sakura had already typed _both_ of their names on the line and was already clicking the print button before he could object. She turned around continuing to giggle at his sour face and just got up walking away. He glared at the bear whose face was staring at him over Sakura's shoulder as she hugged it. The bear's innocent face only made him realize this was his entire fault anyways.

They matched the certificate with the bear and he paid for the bear, Sakura's own objections going unheard again. Sure he paid way over the popcorn and soda combo, yet it was just so he didn't feel guilty anymore. Yeah. Walking for the last and final time back to his car, he almost smiled while she looked ahead hugging the bear. She was blathering about some event with Ino as a child over a different teddy bear. She was completely different than earlier, just consumed in happiness. She talked the whole way home as he drove over a bridge and to the start of her street. She quickly gestured to stop and turn off his lights before they reached her house, biting her lip. He sat there, his left arm draped over the wheel waiting for her to give him the reason for the early stopping point. She looked down at the bear before meeting his gaze.

"Thanks Sasuke, you really didn't have to."

"You're welcome."

A beat of silence passed.

"I can't wait to wear the dress."

"Maybe you can Saturday?"

"That's tomorrow."

"Glad you know your days of the week Sakura."

She tiled her head, "What's _on_ Saturday though?"

"You're going on a picnic at the park with some takeout."

"I am?!"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 10:30 a.m."

Her eyes once again lit up, in complete disbelief before they melted into pure enchantment. She slid her focus back onto the bear, which aimlessly looked her with the sewn on smile. He focused on her, seeing the relaxed state of her shoulders. She turned to him with a hopeful gaze.

"The new broth bowl and noodle place right?"

"Hn."

He put the car in drive and fished the short distance to her driveway. The front porch lights came on finalizing the end to their time together. As she stumbled out of his black sedan with goodbyes and waves, he watched dutifully as she went in and the door closed ending his view of her. As he pulled out of the driveway, he smirked.

Maybe he could make his own wish come true.

* * *

A/N: Well that flowed out way easier than I thought – especially for 6 pages. It's also 2:30 in the morning. That took 3 hours to write. Huh. I also forgot how much I had to use "add to dictionary" on all the Japanese and looking up repetitive words on . I missed this more than I thought I would. Until then… maybe again?


End file.
